The Girl In The Mirror
by xxloveBURSTxx
Summary: Rochelle is just a normal girl who's just started going to Hogwarts.But there's something sinister in the mirror, a double of herself who's been watching her, waiting to break out. original character,pairings to be announced later. This is my first story


**Authros notes:** Hi! I'm xxloveBURSTxx and this is my first fanfiction story that ive ever posted. It's about a girl called rochelle who seems normal on the surface but there's something else going on. Lots of things actually whcih you'll discover when you read. the main thing though is the girl in the mirror. Is it really just rochelle's reflection and she's imagining things? Or could it be something more? An extension of herself maybe, coming to reek havock on Hogwarts and change peoples lives forever?read to find out!

Also there will be romance and pairings and stuff in this story but it takes a while to get going sorry about that. And sorry about my grammer and spelling and stuff! Soemtimes i just get 'into the zone' so to speak when im writing and i don't bother about stuff like that, pleas edont worry about it.

**CHAPTER ONE : THE INTRODUCTION**

I closed my eyes. This was really starting to stress me out. It'd been a few days since the first time it'd happened and since then it was happening all the time and i didn't know what to do. I took a few deep breathes and went into the Gryfindor common room where I knew I could find comfort.

"Hey Chelle whats wrong?" cried Hermionie and Ginny asnd they rushed over when they saw me coming into the room.

"I think we should talk alone" I said firmly as I saw Harry and Ron watching us from across the room. I knew they wouldnt understand they would just say i was going crazy. And maybe i was, going crazy i mean, but there was no way i could talk to the boys about it.

Ginny and Mionie (we call her Mionie for short sometimes!) and me went up to the dormitory. I could see how worried they were about me and i wished i could clam them down but with what i was about to tell them, i knew there was no chance.

"what is it Chelle?" Ginny said breahlessly, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"i've been seeing her again," I said, my voice low and serious.

"The girl in the mirror?" Hermione asked, always wanting to make sure everything was clear and easy-to-understand.

I nodded, and then in the mirror over her shoulder i spotted her again. I know it sounds crazy. But the girl in the mirror isnt me. She doesn't move quite the same way i do, sometimes a second too late with her actions, and theres something dark and sinister in her eyes, a smirk across her face even when im frowning. My heart stopped. I pointed, my mouth open in fear.

Both ginny and Mionie whipped their heads round to see what i was pointing at, but by then my reflection had returned to normal, movements sincronised with mine so nobody could tell what was really going on.

"i wish We could see what you mean, Rochelle," Hermione said, and she really looked like she mean tit. Hermione has always been really nice to me ever since i started coming to Hogwarts, even though most of the girls were bitches. I think they felt threatened by me, like because i was new and everything, but i'll explain more about that later. There are more important things to think about now.

"Are you sure you're not just imagining it?" ginny asked carefully. She gently touched my hand and i jerked away crossly.

"yes i'm sure!"£ i snapped. "I'm not crazy ginny i don't see things that aren't there. Trust me there's something weird going on."

They did both look scared but i got the feeling ginny thought i was making it all up, for like attention or something. I narrowed my eyes. "you do believe me right?"

"Of course!" they both chorussed together.

"We're just worried," said hermionie,"that's all."

-------------------------------------

I guess this is a good time to explain about myself. My name is Rochelle Desdemona Curtis and i'm 15 years old. Actually Desdemona is my first name and rochelle is my second name but i always just go by Rochelle because Desdemona is too weird, and people always ask questions about it.

Anyway, i'm quite short, like slightly shorter than average, and pretty skinny. I have really long curly black hair. Everyone is always telling me i should cut it because it gets in the way and i almost never tie it up, but i love it. My eyes are blue and i'm quite pale so sometimes people think i'm like a goth or an emo because of the combination of my dark hair and pale skin. But its not true.

I moved to Hogwarts a couple of months ago. I didnt know i was a witch, i wasn't even showing signs of it, so i didn't get a letter from Dumbledore until this year. It turned out that my mum had cast a spell on me like a binding spell to stop my powers from coming out, because she was really against magic, and didn't want me to even know that i was a witch.

But then she died. And when she died the spell loosened and i started to show the signs of being a witch, and eventually my dad confessed everything to me and he got in touch with Dumbledore to arrange for me to move to Hogwarts. It was a really complicated time and i don't like to think back on it...it was really awful when my mum died so i never really talk about it. I'm still mad that she never told me about my true identity, but at least my dad understood.

Anyway, like i said before, it's been kind of a mixed reaction since i came to Hogwarts. Some girls have been so bitchy to me and i havent' even been mean to them at all so it makes no sense. Hermionie and ginny and harry and ron and most of the Gryfindors made friends with me right away they're so welcoming. Hermione was the one who told me she thought the other girls were jealous. Like i don't know why they should be, im not even that pretty or anything, but i guess its just kind of weird for them to suddenly have a new girl at the school when it's just been the same for the past few years.

I think thats all i need to explain for the time being but there will be more to come when it's necessary. I have a lot of dark secrets as youll discover as the story goes on.

--------------------------

Later that day we were having dinner in the Great Hall and it startd to happen again. I was picking at my food, i wasnt really hungry.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Rochelle?" asked Harry with his mouth full. I dont understand how boys are always shovelling food into their mouths and they can still stay really skinny.

"i've kind of lost my appetire," i said, and i started playing with my spoon, and that was when it happened. I saw my distroted reflection wink at me. And i was absolutely certain that i hadnt moved any part of my face at all.

"i have to go!" i cried, leaping up from the table. I ran off down the isle in the middle of the hall, my robes flying out behind me. I knew everybody was watching but i didn't care. I had to get out of there.

Ufnortunately there is like nowehre in Hogwarts that doesnt have any mirrors. I went up to my dormitory and sat on the bed, i was almost starting to cry, and then i glanced up because out of the corner of my eye i saw her again. She was even sitting differently to me. My heart started pounding.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" i shouted at the mirror, scared.

My reflection just looked back at me, that smirk again, watching me. 

"what is it? What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?" i stood up, and went across to the mirror, and my reflection copied me until we were face to face only inches apart.

For some reason i pressed my hand against the glass of the mirror. I think i wanted to see if i could touch her, if she was real, or if i really was just imagining things. And the hand that reached up seconds later to touch mine didn't feel like cold flat mirror, it felt like warm skin. 

I screamed, and everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
